


Organized Crime Clone Network - Клономафия

by Altra_Realta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Clones, Comedy, Crack, Gen, Humor, Parody, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: О личной войне Дарта Сидиуса с клонами.На конкурс "Экскурсия по Галактике". Номинация "Мир между Мирами".





	Organized Crime Clone Network - Клономафия

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновился блогосрачами, постами некоторых юзеров, конкурсными текстами, платной сменой ников на фикбуке, а также тем, что постоянно не узнает привычных блоггеров.
> 
> Канон повержен, лютый стеб, автор что-то употреблял, но что - он сказать точно не может, потому что все кончилось.

Когда из Палпатина решено было сделать настоящего сита, перед ним встал вопрос.

— Имя себе придумай, — сказал учитель, которому самому, очевидно, заморачиваться было лень.

— Зачем? — удивился Палпатин и глупо заулыбался.

— Чтобы никто не догадался, — пояснил учитель и скорчил недовольную рожу. — Типа другая твоя, ситская личность. Вроде как ты, а вроде как и не ты.

К задаче Палпатин подошел творчески. Несколько дней подряд он только над этим и думал, часами простаивая перед зеркалом и примеряя различные погоняла. Какие-то он сразу отметал по причине их несолидности, другие не подходили к его облику, третьи вызывали непреодолимое желание их нецензурно рифмовать, четвертые было хатта с два запомнить, а пятые — невозможно с первого раза прочитать.

Осенило его внезапно, и, довольно подпрыгивая, пока не успел передумать, он доложил учителю:

— Дарт Сидиус.

— И что это значит? — спросил учитель.

Палпатин пожал плечами. Учителю было все равно.

Когда учитель был благополучно устранен и Палпатин, то есть теперь уже Дарт Сидиус, стал светить свой ситский лик перед собственным учеником, то вспомнил молодость и потратил несколько недель на то, чтобы обозвать недавно найденного забрака как-то эффектно. Забрак страдал, потому что не понимал, по кой его сюда вообще притащили, и, что было совсем уж печально, к концу третьей недели начал откликаться на «эй, ты». И, поскольку пока Дарт Сидиус думал, ученик околачивал груши, ответ назрел сам собой: он стал Дартом Молом [1].

Новоявленный Дарт Мол пожал плечами, Дарту Сидиусу было смешно.

Веселился он, однако, недолго и потом не раз корил себя за то, что не прочитал список значений слова полностью [2]. По одной из версий, ноги опознали сразу, с верхней частью вышел затык. По другой — Дарт Мол благополучно выжил и даже куда-то сбежал, найдя себе на какой-то помойке подходящую задницу. По третьей версии, особо никем не озвучиваемой, задница Дарта Мола была вполне способна к самостоятельному существованию, потому что вместо мозга у забраков была печень, и беспрепятственно затерялась на просторах Галактики, решив приключений на себя саму больше уже не искать.

Вместо Дарта Мола замаячил перспективный пацан, которого Дарт Сидиус сманил из враждебной группировки, и снова настала пора для веселья. Пока пацан горевал из-за того, что еще не случилось, Дарт Сидиус усиленно его обрабатывал и заглядывал в словари. Имя новому ученику он подобрал быстро и на этот раз ошибки не допустил — значение было вполне однозначно. Ученик подвоха не заподозрил, имя ему вроде бы тоже понравилось, ну а что оно не соответствовало истине, так не Дарта Сидиуса была в том беда.

Отгремел Приказ 66, Республика была переделана в Империю, и, долгими вечерами глазея на Корускант, Дарт Сидиус думал, что делать с толпой дураков, заседавших в Сенате. В свое время он поседел, отбирая на набуанскую королеву кого потупее, и в этом, надо сказать, преуспел, потому что план, хоть и был весь косячный, но все же сработал. Спустя несколько лет Сенату представили Бинкса — сенаторы и тут все восприняли так, как будто не на работу ходили, а в цирк. Поэтому превращение Республики в Империю прошло без сучка и задоринки, и, взирая на огромную планету-город и стараясь при этом не думать об организации местной службы логистики, Дарт Сидиус ругал себя только за то, что столько времени потратил впустую. Давно бы уже Императором стал, так нет, все чего-то мычал и телился.

Может, к старости, а может, и потому, что кроме как на Корускант глазеть Дарту Сидиусу было больше не на что, его охватила гигантомания. Время шло, Дарты множились, Звезда Смерти проектировалась, строилась и отжирала бюджет. Инженеры крякали, но крепились.

Первое время Дарт Сидиус развлекался тем, что придумывал новым Дартам имена самостоятельно. Потом желающих приобщиться к великому стало такое множество, что фантазия у Дарта Сидиуса отказала, и он, махнув на все рукой, отдал именование на откуп самим желающим.

Беда пришла, откуда не ждали.

Дарты не отличались эмоциональной стабильностью. То им не нравилось имя, то кто-то начинал имена путать и рифмовать, а еще Дарт Сидиус запрещал повторяться. Дарты мучились, постоянно меняя имена, и мучили этим Дарта Сидиуса.

— Ты кто? — спрашивал он, печально таращась на вроде бы и знакомое, но плохо узнаваемое лицо. Помимо имен, Дарты повадились менять внешний облик, а особо продвинутые — еще и пол.

Пару раз слив важную информацию неверному Дарту, Дарт Сидиус озверел, спалившихся Дартов грохнул, а остальным запретил смену имен.

Дарты взбунтовались. Зайдя в очередной раз в общеситскую сеть, Дарт Сидиус обмер: если верить количеству новых имен, то Дартов было несколько триллионов. Такое количество Дартов не мог выдержать ни один Корускант, и Дарт Сидиус выпустил новый приказ: запретил создавать Дартам клоны.

Только по согласованию с администрацией, то есть с ним.

На следующий день, оценивая количество поступивших запросов, он понял, что снова спорол фигню.

Заниматься делами Империи было некогда — несколько дней он выслушивал объяснения Дартов, на кой хатт им сдался клон, и проверял уникальность имен тех, кому клоны все-таки были дозволены.

Еще через месяц он убедился, что все разрешенные клоны были скорее клоунами — нежизнеспособными, бессмысленными или же злобными. Дарт Сидиус, в очередной раз похерив текущие дела, занялся чисткой в рядах Дартов. Ряды поредели, Дарты не сдавались. Клоны начали появляться без высочайшего дозволения, и Дарт Сидиус проклял тот день, когда объявил Приказ 66: конкуренты, конечно, портили нервы, но делали это предсказуемо и временами логично.

Дарт Сидиус объявил смену имен раз в полгода. Ажиотаж немного спал, атака клонов продолжалась. Самых активных Дарт Сидиус вычислил давно, но до ликвидации никак не доходили руки, да и… начинать надо было с него самого. Дарты, даром что на вид казались весьма безобидными, могли взять количеством, и травить их в открытую было опасно. Как вариант, Дарты могли переметнуться на Светлую Сторону… В общем, как ни крути, везде была задница.

Идеальное решение стукнуло неожиданно: Дарт Сидиус решил брать за смену имен деньги.

Он не учел силу коллективного разума.

Кто додумался до этого первый, а быть может, идея, как говорится, и в самом деле висела в воздухе… он так и не смог никогда узнать. Приток денег начал стабильно пополнять ситский бюджет, Вторая Звезда Смерти оставалась критически недостроенной из-за постоянной нехватки вроде бы регулярно выделяемых средств, и Дарту Сидиусу пришлось крепко задуматься.

Он понял не сразу, с чего в голове самого верного ученика сверкнула светлая мысль отправить его пересчитывать выступы шахты. И только шарахнувшись головой в очередной раз и уже сознавая, что дно совсем рядом, он догадался. Дарт Вейдер и будучи Энакином Скайуокером не отличался сообразительностью, и смысл злобной шутки учителя дошел до него внезапно, спустя двадцать лет и в самый неподходящий момент.

— Какая-то сука все-таки показала Вейдеру этот сраный голландский словарь.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Maul (англ.) — колотушка (обычно деревянная); кувалда; большой деревянный молот для забивки кольев и т.д.
> 
> [2] Maul также — измотать (противника); накостылять; отдубасить и т.д.
> 
> Vader, что ни для кого (кроме Энакина Скайуокера) не секрет, на голландском — отец.


End file.
